


酒精禁止

by winneinravenclaw



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Ambition and Crown are in relationship and live together, Drunk Minho, M/M, epic music is the best background music for writing pwp, first work to write a pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winneinravenclaw/pseuds/winneinravenclaw
Summary: 由于李民晧奇差的酒品，姜灿荣禁止自己的男朋友喝酒。





	酒精禁止

**Author's Note:**

> 活塞运动真的不是很有趣……以及我的叫床写得真的好烂啊哭了（  
> 不过喝醉酒的框妹的确很美味嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗷！！！

站在玄关口的时候，姜灿荣思考着一个问题：这种本质上就是小麦芽加水的饮料，到底是有多好喝？  
三分钟前，还在书房工作的他，模糊地听到有人在窗外大声通电话，而后自己就被从走廊上传来的大喊大叫吵得从书房里走出来；等靠近门口，姜灿荣才意识到刚才的噪音制造者是李民晧——这人又从外边喝酒回来了。一瞬间，他只觉得自己的脑袋大了两倍，因为在和李民晧同居的这段日子里，姜灿荣清楚地认识到自己的男朋友，酒量极小且酒品极差。  
姜灿荣站定在门口，叹了一口气，然后迅速开门将门外的噪音源揽进屋内，防止他继续扰民。后者则非常习惯性地让它搂进怀里，整个人黏都糊地贴到他的身上，乱糟糟的头顶有几根不安分的毛发翘起，挠得姜灿荣的下巴有些痒。  
“李民晧。”姜灿荣无奈地拍了拍怀里人的脸，在没得到回应后，开始扯起了对方的脸皮。“别装睡了，你刚在楼下嚎得还听大声的。”  
姜灿荣轻轻地揪着他颧骨附近的那块肉，一下一下地扯，顺便用食指和拇指拎起来，帮肉肉进行圆周运动。但转到第七圈的时候李民晧也没反应，姜灿荣也没敢用力去捏他，只能把李民晧往浴室拖——这是处理醉酒后小男友的最佳方法。

他熟练地帮李民晧脱衣服，心如止水，没有任何不和谐的念头，然后保持着平静的心情，把对方按进浴缸。水温是他调好的，姜灿荣相信这不会让李民晧感到太冰，便开启蓬蓬头，直接往李民晧身上冲。后者的确照他的目的清醒了一些，只不过突然在浴缸里胡乱扑腾，弄得姜灿荣一声湿。  
李民皓的声音有些慌张：“灿荣哥我的衣服——”然后低头发现自己的胸口光溜溜，立刻做出了放心的样子，紧接着傻笑了几声，而后开始高歌八十年代金曲，调子又跑偏到北朝鲜。公寓的隔音并不是十分优秀，姜灿荣怕他扰民，抱着奉献精神地去亲了这个醉酒小孩一大口。李民晧的嘴唇本来就软，现在更像是被酒精泡化了一样，姜灿荣轻轻地啃了口他的下唇瓣，立马感到自己的口腔中也满是酒气。 “别唱了，再唱会被房东赶出去。”他提醒道。  
而李民晧不知怎么的，警觉地抖了一下，忽然就把眼睛瞪得老大，直直地看着姜灿荣。然后他鼓着嘴巴，说：“姜先生！抽烟有害身体健康！”  
他在嗅到对方身上的烟味后，嫌弃得龇牙咧嘴，把眉头皱得老深，摆出一副说教的口吻，下一秒却又变回了糯糯的语气。“烟味好臭先去刷牙不然不给亲唔呼呼……”  
姜灿荣在内心念叨，说平常也没见你这么在意我抽烟，记得半个月前还夸过我吐烟圈很酷。  
“你也，满嘴酒味。”姜灿荣拉了拉李民晧的耳垂，回击性地啃了一口。“味道一点都不好。”  
“啊，灿荣哥，很疼的。”李民晧的背弓了一下，眯着眼睛。“哥并不是温柔的男朋友。”  
姜灿荣无语，但也只好低下头，像是安慰小兽一样地唑了一口的脸颊。  
“有个，戴眼镜的服务生……比你有趣。”李民晧发出满意的哼声，嘴巴里却蹦出偏题的话语，眼睛半睁半闭。他任凭姜灿荣鼓捣自己的头发，同时迷迷糊糊地碎碎念道。  
姜灿荣没有搭理他，继续帮他搓泡泡。  
“送了我一杯，嗯，关岛冰茶！”  
“是长岛冰茶。”姜灿荣纠正他。  
李民晧大约还是有点困，脑袋像小鸡啄米似的点来点去，然后用湿漉漉的后背向往姜灿荣身上一靠，开始了碎碎念。“这个无所谓，因为什么岛的冰茶哥都会觉得不好喝。二十八岁的老男人果然会失去对酒精饮料的兴趣吗——唔这么一想，灿荣哥也是要奔三的人了啊。”  
“我只是不喜欢喝酒……” 姜灿荣觉得有必要为自己申辩一下。他从来就没有对酒精饮料感兴趣过，这件事同他的年龄无关，何况按照国际通用年龄来算，他也只是刚迈过“半五十”的关卡，奔三这件事离他还挺远的。  
“肾功能随着年龄增长持续衰退……”李民晧的碎碎念没有停。  
“那个是老年人才需要担心的问题。”  
李民晧突然仰起头，对他嘿嘿傻笑。沾着水珠的头发黏在他的脸颊上，黑色下边是被浴室蒸汽和酒精一起熏成的粉红色。  
姜灿荣在此刻心情略微有些波动，但依旧能够保持在心如止水的状态，甚至还提醒了李民晧一句。他说：“你老实一点，我不干趁火打劫的事情。”  
而李民晧却对他眨眨眼，用带着些鼻音的声音说道：“我们在同居中耶，正常情侣会做的事——怎么能叫趁火打劫呢，哥？”

 

如果明天早上起床时李民晧要跟他赌气，那也是他自找的。这是姜灿荣此时的唯一想法。  
他的衬衫早就被李民晧扑腾出的水花，浸得湿透，所以姜灿荣并没有选择把李民晧从浴缸里捞出来趁火打劫，索性自己亲身进浴缸，把此刻还在扑腾的李民晧压住了。  
李民晧勾着他的脖子，眼睛眯得只露出一道弯弯的缝，仰着头嘟起嘴来看他。姜灿荣了解自己男朋友的这个表情，它往往出现在李民晧想要狡黠地获得点什么东西的时候，例如冰箱里的最后一小块蛋糕、本应该属于自己的抹茶冰淇淋的最后一口；而当李民晧习惯性地做出这个表情时，姜灿荣就会默认似的满足他。  
而现在，姜灿荣便顺着他的意思。吻从李民晧额前的湿发开始，经由眼角、鼻尖、被酒气熏红的脸颊，最后落到了唇上。那股浓郁的酒精味还是没有消掉，但姜灿荣只好照单全收，毕竟酒精这种东西不属于他的生理性厌恶，而混着白薄荷酒香气的李民晧确实也很美味。  
他们的接吻总是持续很长一段时间，中间交叉着换气，互相的抚摸和某些调笑的交流。例如方才，当姜灿荣宽大的手掌捏住李民晧的腰间，他惊讶的发现自己男朋友的腰部居然长了些许赘肉。姜灿荣用手指掐他的腰，故作严肃地说：“民皓吃太多了。”  
而最近的确吃太多的家伙，则不害臊地选择忽略自己男朋友在做爱过程中讲出的真相。酒精的作用让李民晧还有脸皮顶嘴，说着“床上运动非常足够，会瘦的”之类的狡辩话语。姜灿荣觉得，等明天一定要在吃饭时间再提一次，因为李民晧最近是真的胖了一些。

“我要扩张了。”姜灿荣的指腹移到李民晧的穴口，在周围轻轻地按压了一下。与此同时，他同李民晧的目光相接，后者咬着下嘴唇，朝他点点头。姜灿荣通常都不会太用力地弄疼李民晧，但是李民晧喝醉了酒之后什么话都喊的出来，于是他只能再次提醒自己的男朋友，公寓的隔音不好。只不过有人在醉酒状态中，听到的话总是左耳朵进右耳朵出，然而即便是做好了这样准备的姜灿荣，也被李民晧的声音吓到了。  
“慢点慢点，噫，疼疼疼……”李民晧先是发出一声不知道该如何拟声的尖叫，然后开始倒抽一口气。他喊的东西也不经过脑子，姜灿荣在心里只觉得好气又好笑：自己分明在温柔对待醉酒人员，何况此人也不是第一次，为什么现在的场景更像是罪恶的自己在欺压新雏小朋友。  
姜灿荣无奈地轻笑了一下，将手指抽了出来。由于他们已经做过许多次，所以比起扩张的意义，这一过程更像是作为情事开端的一个讯号。姜灿荣一只手仍然把握着李民晧柔软的的腰部，然后将自己的分身缓缓推入了对方的体内。“这样够慢吗，民皓？”他问道，同时使坏地在进入一半时停止了推进。  
醉酒的李民晧总能做出一些有趣的举动或是表情，就比如现在，当姜灿荣在脸上露出了丝坏笑的同时，李民晧的表情满是不可置信。他盯着姜灿荣的眼睛眨了眨，睫毛上还沾着水，同浴室里丰富的水蒸气一起，构成了副略显氤氲的画面。  
“灿荣哥是不靠谱的男朋友……”李民晧露出委屈的神色，嘀咕道。  
姜灿荣一时间居然不知道该怎么回应比较好，于是顺着他的逻辑往下问：“那什么才是靠谱男朋友？”接着又将分身往他的穴口内推了一些，“会陪你去喝酒的，能调鸡尾酒的眼镜服务生，还是在家里等着趁火打劫的？”  
李民晧呜咽了一声，扭了扭腰，说：“趁火打劫也分种类。”他伸出手，用食指在姜灿荣的锁骨附近画着圈，满脸潮红又闷闷不乐。虽然喝醉了，但某些话对于李民晧来讲也依旧难以启齿，他也只好小声地表示：“靠谱的男朋友不会吊别人胃口……”  
姜灿荣笑了一声，然后把李民晧的那双手抓在手里，用自己的掌心同他的手背十指相扣。他低下头，用舌头舔舐那只同自己对比起来像是小孩的掌正中的沟壑，再亲吻它们。姜灿荣没有再对李民晧刚才所说的话做语言回复，而是用行动切实地回答了他——将自己的全部埋入了李民晧，后者因为饮酒后略高的体温将他包裹得舒服，姜灿荣发出一声低喘，然后开始慢速的抽插。  
李民晧不太习惯在做爱时叫得很大声，而姜灿荣总会嘲笑他这点在床上毫无作用的自尊心，只不过喝酒的情况下除外，因为那种状态下的他甚至连“自尊心”这三个字都不能口齿灵清地说出来。姜灿荣的动作让浴缸里的水大面积地泼洒到了外边的瓷砖上，也差点飞进他因为快感而略微张开的口中。李民晧的呻吟像碎片一样，由某些个反复重复的音节排列组合，中间穿插了几声“哥”或者“灿荣哥”这类的称呼；在姜灿荣突然间的咬牙加速后，李民晧本就不太清醒的意识差点飞到汉江边，他被姜灿荣撞得眼角都快能挤出生理性盐水，脚趾勾紧得几近抽筋。李民晧的声音好像卡在了喉头，最后他喊出来的时候带了些哭腔，音调在句子末尾的感叹词骤然拔高。“哥……啊！不，不要了，嗯……！太深了，很深，啊。”  
姜灿荣的手撑着浴缸壁，用力地往李民晧的体内顶撞。后者方才的哭腔，就像是撕破喉咙而喊出的一样，让姜灿荣感到自己有几分畜生行径，或许李民晧明早又要耍脾气——但实际上主动要求性爱的也正是这个目前虽然在哭，却生理性很爽的家伙，于是他才出现没几秒的愧疚心态立马消失了——那也是他自找的，姜灿荣这么想到。

 

即便李民晧热爱喝酒，他也会发自内心地感慨，酒精是魔鬼。其原因并不是什么“喝酒伤肝”的健康提醒，而是他的男朋友。就比如现在，他才睁眼醒来不到半分钟，就觉得自己的腰部真的有点痛。李民晧羞耻了一秒，然后把双手伸向空中，做出奋力想起身却又遭到困难的样子。“灿荣哥啊，来拉我一把。”他侧过头，朝着厨房的方向喊了一声，“受害人遇到了起床难题，罪魁祸首不应该跑来主动献殷勤嘛。”  
油烟机的隆隆声瞬间停下，然后姜灿荣从门框边探出了头。他瞥了眼躺在床上故作吃力状的李民晧，用眯起的眼神示意对方“这分明是你自找的”。而李民晧也不甘示弱地回瞪，并在发现威胁目光不起作用的情况下，露出了可怜巴巴的表情。  
姜灿荣对于这种情况已经身经百战，他只是推推眼镜，问道：“戴眼镜的服务生好有趣？”  
“……不有趣。” 李民晧的理直气壮减弱了，人也往被子里缩了一点。  
“二十八岁要奔三了？”  
“没这回事，哥你还超年轻的。”早晨的脸皮仿佛格外的薄，李民晧觉得自己的耳根子都在发热。  
“还有什么——因为是同居，所以不算趁火打劫？”姜灿荣觉得这句最有趣，于是在说的时候顺便模仿出了李民晧昨晚那股不害臊的语气。而后者整个人都要耻得重新钻进被窝里了。  
姜灿荣看着床上蜷成一团的李民晧，微微发笑，并觉得没有继续逗下去的必要了。他走上去，掀开白色的棉被，将李民晧捞了出来。而后者也迅速地一把抱住他的手臂，开始哼哼唧唧地发出古怪的声音，黏糊程度不亚于澳洲树袋熊。  
姜灿荣拿他没办法，只好费力地帮助他脱离同床垫的特殊吸引力，而李民晧则觉得自己这个早晨的作战计划非常成功。正在他得意的时候，耳边传来姜灿荣的呼吸声以及带着些调侃的语调：“对了，三明治上要抹什么酱，我建议你最好别选甜辣酱了。”


End file.
